Nothing You Say Can Make This Better
by London.Beckon
Summary: Twilight AU. It's the year 1939 and Bella and her brother are sent to Auswizch to be gassed. Better than it sounds, I'm just one of those people who aren't good with summaries XD. BxE BxJ
1. PREFACE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series; the events in this story probably never happened and not very factual.**_

* * *

Preface

Jasper watched in satisfaction as the last of the houses burned to the ground making a pile of wet ashes at his feet. He swiveled around facing his brother, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. "Good work," He whispered to his brother patting him softly on the back.

Edward flinched at the contact. He hated this job; it made him feel even more like a monster than he already was. He looked down at his feet, the smell of singed flesh burning his nose. Jasper turned on his heel leaving his brother alone in the darkness.

Edward's POV

My lips trembled as I buried my face in my hands, rubbing my tear-streaked face against the Nazi jacket. I lifted my head, hearing a soft whimpering. Cautiously, I walked over to the noise, fingers curling around my gun.

She was curled up in a ball when I found her. She couldn't be a day past thirteen, although her face was hardened with wisdom and understanding. She peered up from her matted brown hair watching in horror as I walked closer. "Please don't be afraid," I begged getting down on one knee. "I'm here to help."

She made a face and attempted to back away. I leaned in closer running my fingers along the long red scar streaked across her arm. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to my chest. She felt unnaturally limp in my arms. I buried my face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Edward," She murmured. My head snapped up. "Your dog tag says Edward," She repeated, her voice still hoarse with fear.

I smiled – something I hadn't done in years – and nodded. She grinned at her accomplish looking a little giddy. "I'm Bella." She curled her fingers around my shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Why did you kill all my friends?" She asked, her innocent eyes searching for answers.

I bit my lip. How was I going to explain without poisoning her sweet little mind? I tried to search her mind to see what she already knew but nothing came. Maybe she was still scared, and that's why her mind was blank. I shook my head. No she looked calm enough. This was a little weird. "Bella, my boss thinks that your friends are bad people," I hesitated measuring her expression.

She jutted out her chin in disbelief, "But we didn't do anything wrong. Only monsters would attack their own kind for no reason."

I turned my head working on making sure my tears wouldn't show. I knew she was right. What was I going to do with her? She knew too much, the Führer would send her off to

Auswizch. I shuddered at the thought cradling her closer. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered softly.

"Put me down," She ordered. I laughed at how commanding her tone was, especially to a Nazi officer.

"Bella, if I put you down someone else will come back and hurt you," I told her making my voice a little sterner.

She folder her arms across her chest, "Your going to kill me too. So in the end it doesn't matter who kills me. I should just commit suicide. That would make you happy wouldn't it?" She asked, her eyes taking on an angry shade of brown.

I frowned. "Why do you think I'd kill you?" I tried to stop myself from talking because she was right. Either way she would die.

"Because that's your job." Her eyes were beginning to tear up as she noticed the truth of her own words. "Your going to take me away to a concentration camp just like you did to my brother and father."

I looked down at my feet again in disgust. I knew they were probably dead by now and it was highly possible I was the one who had killed them. "What's your brother's name?" I asked.

She didn't look very happy I was digging into her mind but she answered anyway. "Emmett."

That name sounded familiar. I closed my eyes trying to picture a face. "I think I've met your brother," I smiled at her, accidentally showing off my rows of teeth.

She didn't flinch away and she laughed. "By met do you mean killed?" She asked darkly.

I grimaced, a little frustrated she was so quick to accuse, "No, I helped him board a train," I informed her. It didn't help much.

"You helped my brother board a train to his death. It's the same thing." She wriggled her body trying to get out of my arms. "Put me down," She ordered again.

My grip around her tightened as I pursed my lips, "I'm taking you to the doctor." She was about to comment, her lips began to part but I cut her off. "He's my father. He won't vivisect you, I promise." Somehow I didn't think my promises meant much right now, but she stayed quiet the rest of the way back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The first chapter will be out soon, hopefully. I'm not very good with deadlines. Anyway, if I spelled anything wrong or something just tell me. Sorry if it was confusing, but you'll get use to it. :) Reviews make me happy so feel free to leave some constructive criticism!**

**-Kewengiwolf **


	2. Chapter o1

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the**__**Twilight series; the events in this story are probably not real or very factual.**_

* * *

Chapter One

_4 years later_

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett? You up yet?" I called peering into his room. A big lump underneath the covers moved in answer, a groan escaping the mound of wool.

His head popped out and swung his muscular arm out to swat me away as if I were a fly. "Five more minutes," He sighed, his words running into each other.

I shook my head uselessly and stepped deeper into the room. "You're going to get in trouble again if your not there in time," I told him sternly attempting to roll him out of bed.

"Five more minutes," He repeated groggily placing his pillow on top of his head. I flicked him playfully on the side of the head to see if it would wake him at all, but he ignored it. I was about to give up when a knock came pounding on the door rather rudely. Of course I had to remind myself I was in a concentration camp, not a royal palace and they could treat me however I wanted.

Great, if they caught me in my brother's room I'd get in trouble again. I rubbed my arm where it still hurt and dived under the bed. Emmett was suddenly full of life as he stood up and darted to the door swinging it open.

The soldiers weren't the same men as usual to take Emmett away to his job. I couldn't shake the familiarity out of my head as I looked up at the bronze and golden haired soldiers from my hiding place.

"Is Bella here?" The bronze-haired one asked smiling warmly. I didn't get why he was acting so friendly; He was a Nazi soldier for Pete's sake!

The golden-haired one's eyes flashed towards the bed, a smirk playing on his lips. Emmett stepped in front of the door trying to block his view. Obviously he was debating whether or not to tell the truth. "Maybe," He said pursing his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the blond shoving Emmett away with ease. The bronze looked away from Emmett with a disturbed look on his face.

"She's not here," He said weakly grabbing the arm of Blondie. "Right Emmett?" He asked in hopes of confirmation.

At least I wasn't the only one suspicious of the bronze Nazi's motives. Emmett raised his eyebrow in curiosity but shook his head. "No, sir she is not."

He nodded leading the blond out of the room. The door seemed to take an abnormally long time to close, especially since I had been holding my breath since the blond had set his eyes on me. As Emmett slammed the door shut I took in a deep breath of dust bunnies and crawled out from under the bed.

"That was close," I said heaving a sigh.

Emmett nodded cautiously keeping his eyes on the window. "Let's get you out of here before they come back," He offered.

I nodded wrapping my arms around his large neck. "See you later," I smiled, hoping I was right. In a place like this, you never know.

He pushed me out of the door kissing me softly on the cheek as I ran for my side of the camp. I wasn't paying much attention and someone yanked me back into bushes as a Nazi surveyed the area.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The voice hissed.

I shook my head trying to twist around for a better view. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to prevent myself from yelping in pain as I sat down on a bit of barbed wire.

She raised an eyebrow as she hoisted me up. She was short for her – our – age. Her black hair was cropped short so it was easier to take care of and her eyes were still bright, even though she had probably been through Hell.

"Alice," She retorted as if I should have known. "I see things."

My brows furrowed. "Like, ghosts?" I asked curious.

She burst out into giggles, "No, I'm not crazy. Like, the future. Only sometimes and its only little glimpses but I saw this," She told me motioning back and forth with her fingers the space between us. "And some other things." She said eying the bronze-haired soldier several kilometers away.

"Did you see a way out of here?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed dryly and began to walk back to the gardens. "You don't know how many people have asked me that Bell."

"Um, Bella," I corrected following her through the mud. "So, no huh?" I guessed disappointed.

She sighed biting down on her lip. "Well, yes and no. I see us getting out but every time I say that people get excited and when it doesn't come true they get mad. So I don't know what's true and when I'm just dreaming of freedom."

"So you don't know _when_ we would get out?" I asked still anxious.

She nodded solemnly. "Don't get to excited," She warned. "It may be after we're long gone."

"But others would get out," I said brightly.

She looked at me funny, shaking her head with a sad smile. "You have to be the first person I've met who doesn't care whether or not there are other people who get to see the next day without having to endure the pain you have to go through. No I see why you're in here. You're _crazy_," She laughed.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm in here because we tried to help hide our Jewish neighbors."

She shrugged. "Guess it doesn't matter. We're still here and no one gets any special treatment."

I shrugged my shoulders uselessly not sure whether to agree or not.

* * *

**A/N: I would continue but I'm tired and I have to do a novel thing for my English class. Updates soon, hopefully. I'm not very good with deadlines, they tend to make things get delayed more…**

**-mykittengoesrawr**


	3. Chapter o2

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Twilight series; the events in this story are probably not real or very factual.

* * *

  
**_

Chapter Two

_June 17 1:06 AM_

I hated it here, although I guess that wasn't saying much. I mean look at this place. It wasn't exactly the amusement park. I narrowed my eyes studying the carvings in the ceiling above me. Hitler was a mad man, couldn't anyone see that?

I guess not because these people were following him like a dog. No, I can't be mad at them. To those soldiers it seemed like they were doing the right thing. I felt a pang of guilt go through me for hating all of them so much. Sure most of them were probably bad but surely not all of them. God wouldn't let such monsters rule the Earth.

The door creaked open uneasily and I glanced up. My eyes flickered trying to figure out who was through the darkness. I recognized the small shape easily enough.

"Alice?"

The silhouette looked up and crept closer sitting on the edge of the bed. "I didn't wake you up did I?" She asked sheepishly and even through the dark I could see her cheeks turn red.

I shrugged forcing myself to sit up. "I've been up for awhile." I bit my lip, "I don't sleep very well. It always feels like someone's watching me."

Alice nodded, "I thought I saw someone outside your window." My eyes flashed to the window nervously and she giggled. It sounded strained though as if to comfort me. "I'm sure it was just Emmett."

I shrunk back into my covers quietly agreeing although I knew it wasn't true. Emmett wouldn't do that, there's was no point to stand outside your little sister's bedroom. Alice shifted and I felt her body lying next to mine.

"I used to have a little sister you know," she whispered quietly. "We were separated when they took us. I haven't seen her in years." She paused taking in a heavy breath. It sounded like she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort. "You're lucky you still have your brother."

I bit my lip trying not to join her in weeping. I _was_ lucky Emmett and I were still together. I don't think I'd have made this long of we weren't. I wanted to say I'm sorry but I knew from experience how little that meant. Sorry's didn't mean much when you lost someone you loved.

There was shuffling outside the window. It was loud and I was sure Alice heard it but neither of us got up. Whoever was out there didn't bother to be quiet and if they weren't a soldier they'd be dead in the morning.

"I hate this," Alice sobbed softly.

I had never heard Alice cry like this. Come to think of it, I hadn't heard very many people here cry. I thought it that's all these people would do, but most of them kept their heads strong. They were trying to comfort others and show them they were still together. It was stupid when you knew they weren't. No one was okay anymore.

**A/N: It was a short chapter but I have a huge headache and I'm having a little fight. I heard stress gives you acne and all this yelling has really made it all go away. Anyway, I didn't mean to offend ANYONE with this story, I just thought it would be a good plot line.**

**-MKGR**


	4. Chapter o3

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Twilight series; the events in this story are probably not real or very factual.**_

Chapter Three

"Who's that slut?"

I looked up from my work to see what had gotten Alice peeved this time. Mrs. Big Blond and Beautiful strutted into the camp making all the boys stop and stare as she landed a big one on Blondie a.k.a the donkey of a jerk soldier Jasper. Although come to think of it most soldiers were jerks. Except maybe Edward…

Yes, I took the time to learn their names. What else was I supposed to do? Other than the grueling jobs they made us do, of course.

Oh yeah, was I supposed to answer Alice? "Oh, her? I think she's some sort of royalty like a duke of Scotland's daughter or something. She's Rosalie."

Alice muttered something under her breath. "Bet those aren't even real."

I giggled and turned back to the weeds I was pulling out of the ground. I was sad since they were the only vegetation for miles but if I didn't do a good job who knows what will happen.

Alice was still throwing out a rage of complaints when two gypsy boys walked over to sit next to us. If it wasn't for their striped uniforms and soulless eyes I would have mistook them for Aryan shoulders. Blond with blue eyes. They were frightened of me too. Me! An innocent girl going through the same crap they were.

"Bella?" One asked keeping a terrified eye glued to Jasper. I nodded urging them to go on. "Your wanted in the Office."

I raised an eyebrow expecting them to go on. "What for?" I asked making Alice seem a little hesitant.

"Just go, Bella. I'm sure everything will be fine." Alice said and forced a smile.

Oh no. I didn't like it when Alice did that. Had she seen something bad? Obviously or she wouldn't seem so on edge. I stood up roughly and followed them both over to the big shabby building. They didn't follow me any further than the perimeter and ran off once my hand rested on the door knob.

Edward smiled from behind the desk looking just like he did the day I first met him. Normally I would question why he still looked seventeen but then again, I'm not leading a normal life. "Bella," he greeted with a grin. He motioned towards the chair. "You can take a seat."

Cautiously I moved forward half-expecting the chair to blow up. "Um, hey Edward?" It wasn't supposed to come out as a question but that seems to happen to me when I'm frightened.

He leaned forward, gold eyes glinting, and whispered softly. "I can get you out of here."

I shifted in my seat uneasily. "I don't know… what about everyone else?" I asked warily.

Edward shrugged biting his lip. "Well, I guess we could figure that out together?" He suggested tensing up.

"And how long would that take? People die here every day and you want me to run off to save myself? Without Emmett or Alice, or the other three people who share my bed? No thanks. Pass." I told him firmly avoiding the look in his eye.

Edward turned away disappointed. "You would rather die here then take up my offer for freedom?"

I set my jaw and nodded. "That's what I said." I stood up and pushed the chair away. "When you can propose everyone will get out of here alive I'll think about it."

**A/N: Updated! Sorry if it was short but I just updated everything and I'm t-i-r-e-d. Also if you have the time check out the band Augustana. It's really cool, especially **_**Boston**_** and **_**Sweet and Low**_**. **

**-L.B.**


End file.
